


Allegiance

by iceprinceloki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Heirs Needed, Intersex Loki, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Political Alliances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To create an alliance between Alfheim and Asgard Loki is engaged to its king who has no children of his own. Loki always knew he’d marry for political reasons but he didn’t think it would be the day after his majority! Nor did he ever think he would be so far from home and so cut off and restricted. The king is older than him and wiser, he truly wants to be married to Loki and he wants the marriage to work. With Odins A* parenting driving Loki to make his father proud will he ever stand up for himself?<br/>Inspired by Icemaidenstory Laufey's Mate, and Icemaidenstory One Hundred Steps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Marriage?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Hundred Steps There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/925787) by [Icemaidenstory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemaidenstory/pseuds/Icemaidenstory). 



> Let me know in the comments how you think it should go from here on out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is about 18.

Chapter 1: Marriage?

Loki rode through the glen, eagerly racing towards the palace as the sun began to set and the time was right for the celebrations. It was the spring feast, when Asgard and Alfheim celebrated peace between their realms. Loki enjoyed dancing with the elves and it was a great day to go wild and have a good time.

Frigga loved these parties too, she had often insisted on wearing flowers in her hair whenever she could, Loki knew it reminded her of when she was a girl in Vanaheim.

Loki breathed in the fresh air and smiled to himself. It was this celebration then a few weeks later it was his majority. After that who knew? Perhaps he would travel the nine realms as he always dreamed of doing! Loki loved Asgard but his heart was restless, he needed to find himself and grow in new soil and place his roots in all kinds of land.  
He would never become king of Asgard but neither would he become Thor’s advisor. He is Loki of Asgard and he does what he wants.

He dismounted and handed his horse to a guard before striding off into the palace to prepare for the feast. In his rooms waiting for him was Frigga.

“Loki.” She smiled at him as he entered the room. “How was your day?”

“It was good mother, I spent it in the forest with Ruby Rose, she wanted to run today. It was a blast.” Loki grinned exuberantly at her.

Frigga shook her head fondly. “You and that horse, I swear you will die together someday.”

Loki walked behind the screen to change his clothes. “Well it would be a great way to die. Side by side with my horse.”

“Don’t be so morbid darling, we are celebrating tonight!”

Loki smiled apologetically at his mother as he came back around the screen fully clothed. “Sorry mother I just thought out loud. What do you think?”

He gave a twirl for her to see his full attire and she beamed.

“You are so beautiful Loki, the softer greens suit you well.”

Loki shook his head patiently and went to look in the mirror. “I like my dark green, it makes me look dangerous.”

Frigga sniggered playfully. “As dangerous as a kitten perhaps.” 

Loki’s jaw dropped in a way it always did when he was insulted. “Mother! I am no kitten!”

He twirled in front of the mirror and took in the sight. He was wearing black trousers that fit tightly, a light green shirt with gold accents and he had put a few braids in his hair. He would never admit it but this somewhat feminine look made him feel special, he always made sure to complain when he was put in it but he secretly loved the feel. He felt especially beautiful then, with his hair soft and mostly loose and his eyes lined with kohl. He knew his positive feelings wouldn’t last long, all it would take for him to revert to   
hiding away was a flirtatious look from some lord.

Frigga was already set to go and she pulled him to the door with a big smile on her face.

“Come Loki we have a party to attend.”

It was a beautiful party Loki had to admit. There were flowers all over the palace, people danced and ate to their hearts content. What Loki didn’t notice was the pair of eyes watching him.

“I say Odin your son Loki, how old is he?” The King Ellwyn sat beside Odin watching the festivities and in particular watching the young boy he’d heard so much about.

“Loki will be 1000 in a few weeks’ time, his majority; I cannot believe how fast the time has passed by.” Odin smiled wistfully at the boy and Ellwyn saw his chance.

“Ah I see.” ‘Yes! I may have a shot with the boy, I must just convince Odin.’

“And uh…I heard tell that the boy can bear young?” he said in what he hoped was a nonchalant tone, looking at Odin out of the corner of his eye to see his reaction.

“Yes Loki can bear children it is one of is more useful skills.” Odin smiled a bit more dreamily and Ellwyn topped it up to the mead. “One day he shall give us lots of grandchildren to dote on and love. They will all be like him, pretty and intelligent.”

“Ah you realise how rare such a gift is? He is beautiful….tell me do you have a suitor for him?” ‘Might as well come right out with it.’

“No, I have a few thoughts on the matter but it is not entirely my decision, I would know Loki is happy with the spouse I choose for him.” Odin resumed eating his food and Ellwyn gave a quick prayer before responding.

“Oh I see, I ask because I myself am in need of a queen and Loki has caught my attention in the strongest way, and I wondered if you would consider allowing me to wed him. I need heirs Odin and we need to join our realms to open the trades you so desire. What better way to satisfy us both then marriage between myself and Loki?” Odin stared thoughtfully at him and replied carefully. 

“I suppose that is reasonable but we can discuss it at another time, for now I want to enjoy the festivities in peace.”

‘Yes…..’ Ellwyn looked back at Loki and watched the boy perform a traditional elvish dance with a pretty maiden. ‘You will fit in perfectly and I will love you for as long as I live.’

**********************************************************************************

“Loki-”  
“No!”  
“Loki please listen to me!” “Father please listen to me!”  
“Loki it is necessary”  
“Why don’t YOU do it then!?”  
“I do not possess the same freedoms you possess, if I could take this from your shoulders I would Loki, please believe that. ”  
“You can take this away, you must be able to because you put this on my shoulders!”  
“Loki…”  
“No! I won’t do it!”

Heavy oaken doors slammed shut behind the youngest son of Odin as he made his hasty retreat from the situation. Odin sighed heavily as he sat down beside the fire staring into its depths as his sons footsteps faded to nothing. Frigga came forward from the door way and gently rubbed his shoulders in silence for a few moments.

“You think I am wrong to marry him to the King of Alfheim.” Odin said wearily.

“No, I know it is necessary for the king to have heirs and we need an alliance with Alfheim, you see no better way than to give our son in marriage.” Frigga answered him, and after a moment of thought she continued. “I think you are wrong to marry him off so soon, he is only days away from his majority and immediately after he is to be married? It is not fair that he won’t get the chance to experience freedom of youth like Thor has and I think this weighs on him heavily.”

Odin listened attentively as his queen spoke; he had learned that her wisdom was valuable especially when it concerned Loki who he had never really connected strongly with.

“I wish he wasn’t so upset about it, it is marriage not the end of the world.” Odin said finally.

Frigga laughed lightly and said through her giggles “Do you think I was thrilled to know I was marrying you? I had never even met you and I was expected to smile and say my vows within minutes of seeing you for the first time!”

Odin smiled at the memory of their wedding day, “You were so beautiful, I remember thinking that the rumours of your beauty did not come close to describing your true beauty.”

Frigga tisked and grumbled affectionately at her husband. “Charmer.”

Odin smiled briefly before his thoughts came back to Loki. “Do you think he will be alright?”

Frigga pressed a soft kiss to his temple. “He’s our son, he will make us proud and do the right thing.”

*Meanwhile*

‘It can’t be, why now, why me? I’m still a child, I’m not ready!’

“Omph!” Loki ran into something solid and fell flat on his back.

“Brother watch where you run! Why are you running anyway, mother always says to never run in the palace! Brother? What is wrong?”

In his blind dash for freedom Loki had met with Thor, the last person he wanted to see at that moment. He couldn’t take it another minute, if he didn’t get to his rooms soon he would burst into tears right there in the hallway. Of course the tears were already slipping as Thor wrapped him up in his arms and asked him what was wrong again. Loki sighed and inhaled his brother’s scent, he always smelled like sandalwood it was Loki’s favourite scent in the world, since they were children it would always comfort him. Now he needed that comfort more than ever as he pressed closer to Thor and told him everything.

“Marriage? Brother are you certain our father said marriage?” Loki rolled his eyes, honestly his brother was dense some days.

“Yes Thor, the king of Alfheim has need of heirs and Asgard needs an alliance so this is the genius solution our father came up with.” Thor just gawped at him before gathering his few wits.

“Loki it is wrong of them to do this without your consent! You must fight against this!”

“No Thor, I can’t, I always knew I’d be used for a political marriage, and I guess I never really minded because I thought I’d be here for the first while afterwards and I might even get to meet my husband before the wedding.” Loki noticed how bitter his voice was but really didn’t care. He was unhappy!

“But Loki why must you go away for the marriage? Why can’t he meet you first if he is so eager to marry you?” Thor stared pleadingly at Loki for an explanation.

“Because he is a king Thor, he cannot stay here with me for our first month of marriage, his people would grow restless and he has responsibilities which keep him from seeing me now. Honestly I am glad I will not see him before the wedding, I may just lose my nerve and run away.” Now he fidgeted with the blanket nervously and gnawed his lip.

“I will talk to father; he cannot expect my brother, a warrior of Asgard, to move to Alfheim just to give heirs to an old king who didn’t think ahead!”

Loki scowled.

“You think I didn’t try to dissuade him? He is steadfast; Alfheim will offer its army and a trade route with Asgard once the first child of the king is born.” Thor’s jaw dropped.

“Surely father is asking too much of you brother? You have not even reached your majority or even met the king, father cannot ask this of you!”

Loki shook his head sadly. Thor could be so simple. While Loki certainly didn’t want to get married he couldn’t fight his father. If he did fight the king Odin might just cast out his youngest son. No Loki knew with devastating finality that he had no choice.

“He has already asked it of me Thor so leave it be, I will bring forth the first heir to Alfheim as soon as possible and make father proud of me.”

“I will not accept that, I will dissuade him brother, I will not let him ruin your honour.”

“Thor no, father would think I am being difficult for the sake of it!” Loki looked up in shock and grabbed his brothers arm crossly.

“Never fear Loki, I will save you from this!” with that Thor flew up with mjolnir before Loki could stop him.

“Thor!” he called loudly.

Loki sighed looked away; a breeze blew his hair softly in all directions as he gazed thoughtfully at the city.

“Loki?” Loki turned quickly at the soft voice behind him.

“Mother!” he cried, throwing himself into her arms seeking the comfort she had always been able to give.

“Ai my child, I know this feels unfair to you and I won’t ask you to accept it,”

Loki cut her off angrily. “How could I? My life is being taken away! I am going to marry a man I have never met and immediately be expected to move away with him and raise a family!”

Loki looked at his mother then and saw her sympathetic smile which silenced him instantly.

“I want you to simply try to make the best of your situation, I have asked your father to reconsider and he refused on the grounds that Alfheim and Asgard need each other now.”

Loki scowled. “I can see the wisdom in the marriage, but why must it be me and why now, why when I am only just getting out of one set of chains? I want my freedom mother, I’m not ready to devote myself to a husband and children, and I don’t want my life to be over! I don’t want to go away from home, from you. Mama I can’t get married.”

Frigga held Loki close and soothed him quietly, rubbing her hand up and down his back. “I know my baby boy. I love you and I don’t want you to go, but I will visit you as often as I can and we will write to each other often. You know, I met your father at the alter? I was so angry because I felt my freedom had been torn away and I felt like too much was being   
asked of me too soon.”

She leant closer to him suddenly and whispered in a conspiring tone. “I thought your father was an old wind bag who hadn’t had the common sense to marry sooner to another maiden. I was quite prepared to refuse him our first night, yet at some point in the celebration he convinced me he was worth it.”

Loki smiled and said timidly. “Are you sure that this marriage will work out?”

Frigga smiled and pulled Loki into a tight hug. “I am, but if the king is ever cruel to you just let me know and I will deal with him personally, propriety be damned to Hel.”

“Mother can’t you stay with me in Alfheim for the first month since I cannot be here for it?”

Frigga frowned sadly at him. “I will speak to Odin and try to convince him but I cannot make any promises. As queen of Asgard my place is beside my husband ruling the realm. For you however I shall try my utmost!”

Loki sighed and clung to his mother. “I hope you succeed…”

**********************************************************************************

The next few days past too quickly for Loki who routinely escaped from the prodding fingers of seamstresses who were to make his wedding outfit. Thor had apparently failed to change their fathers mind and had instead insisted that if the king ever hurt Loki he would pummel him personally. Loki couldn’t help but smile at how similar Thor and his mother were sometimes. For the next few weeks the wedding preparations and the preparations for his majority would be handled by his mother and brother who both needed the distractions. Loki meanwhile had other things to do.

*The palace in Alfheim*

The King Ellwyn of Alfheim was nervous, it was almost his wedding day, and he would be marrying a youthful prince of Asgard in a political union. He was to marry the youngest son of Odin who was rumoured to be fertile and able to carry children.

Naturally Ellwyn was terrified, what if the boy was unhappy or too young to understand marriage? His fears were possibly unfounded but that didn't mean they weren't there. Odin had informed him of his sons purity and innocence to the ways of marriage, which presented another problem, he would have to consummate the marriage with witnesses and if the boy truly did not know what to expect he would have to explain it to his betrothed thus taking longer for the marriage to be consummated, with witnesses hearing him try to explain!

Perhaps he should just have his betrothed's mother explain beforehand? No, the boy would be tense all night and it would look suspicious to the people. Ellwyn couldn't help but feel guilty for taking the boy from his home. He knew the bonding spell, which would activate when the marriage was consummated, would prevent the boy from going too far away from him thus the boy would be unable to go home whenever he wanted.

'He is just a child, but I have no other options, I need an heir and Odin needs an alliance with me. I will just have to do my best to make the boy feel safe here. In time he may come to love me.'

With that thought the king steeled himself to call his healers and arrange a fertility test for his soon-to-be-queen.

‘He won’t take kindly to this.’


	2. Chapter 2: The Horror?

Chapter 2: The Horror?

Loki of Asgard was mortified. 'How did I get into this?!'

He was currently enduring the fertility test which was custom for both Asgardians and the Elves to undergo before marriage. It was just days before his wedding and this test was sprung on him very sneakily, his own mother had been involved!

The day had begun with a nice soak in a tub of hot water with strong sweet smells around him and gentle hands washing him clean with more of the sweet smelling soap. His mother was next to him talking about the latest gossip in the court, apparently the daughter of a local lord had fallen in love with a musician against her father’s wishes and they had gone to Vanaheim to elope and they were already expecting their first child.

The bath was over and he was dried and brought to another room where, what looked like, a medical bed was in the centre and he was guided to lie down on his stomach and his mother encouraging him to relax. He soon discovered it was a soothing massage which would be delivered on the bed and he felt his muscles becoming mush as the healer gently rubbed the tension from them.

Loki was just starting to doze when the healers gently prodded him until he turned over, Frigga moved to sit at the head of the bed and gently ran her fingers through his hair and murmured softly that he must relax, Loki felt the Healers hands rubbing his torso and legs and arms and he began to doze again.

A hand suddenly dipped between his legs to cup his balls and he tried to sit up with a yelp only to be pushed down by his mother’s firm hands.

"Sh stay still Loki just relax, it'll be over before you know it." she soothed, stroking his hair again.

Loki tried to relax he really did but it was difficult when there were hands searching his most intimate places. The healer gently felt his testicles and the glands around them; she lifted her hand to check his response to intimate touches on his most masculine feature and she gently examined his manhood with careful fingers. Loki blushed shamefully when his manhood gave an interested twitch and began to swell.

“Relax my prince, this makes my examination easier.”

“Why are you doing this though?” he asked shyly.

“To ensure you are fertile and healthy enough to marry and conceive.” She responded briskly before continuing to rub his arousal firmly.

Loki quickly found himself groaning and bucking into her hand until he gave forth the white fluids.

The healer washed and oiled her fingers and delved further between his legs, apparently satisfied with his male parts, Loki jumped as her fingers pressed and rubbed in circles around his entrance which was beginning to betray him and become moist. The healer tried to slip a finger into his channel which tensed and repelled the searching finger.

"My prince relax as your mother says, this will be much easier if you let me work." She said in a stern voice, Frigga squeezed Loki's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his head.

"Relax Loki."

He sighed and tried to relax again and when the healer pressed into his entrance again his muscles allowed her fingers to enter.

The feeling of being full and an uncomfortable burning sensation were the first things Loki noticed and he tried to steady his breathing while his mother soothingly rubbed his neck.

“Ah, it burns.” Loki whispered unhappily.

The healer looked at him in concern and removed one finger then went back to her work.

“Sh Loki it’s normal for it to hurt a little.” Loki felt the healer reach out with magic inside of him and tried to stay still as her fingers quested even further upwards, brushing against something he never knew he had, he couldn't hold back the soft moan he made when her magic brushed the same spot and cause electric tingling to spread to his belly.

He blushed as the healer shot him a look and continued with her probing, his mother gave a soft laugh and kissed his forehead again.

“What was that?” he asked shakily.

“Your sweet spot, when you indulge on your wedding night you will feel it again.” The healer replied casually.

“The wedding night? What happens on the wedding night? You never told me mother?” Loki looked up at her and the healer stilled her hand and stared at him silently.

Frigga sighed and stroked his hair soothingly. “I didn’t want to tell you and make you nervous.” She said.

“If I may my queen, it may be best if the prince is informed beforehand, the consummation will be witnessed and the king will not have the time or patience to explain to him beforehand or at the time.” The healer said.

Loki lay there looking frantically between the two women. ‘Make me nervous? The king won’t have patience for something mother has told me a man should have patience for?’

“I suppose so, Loki when the king takes you to bed he will expect you to lie beneath him and allow him to touch you like the healer has done now. At some time during these touches he will place his own manhood within you to pursue his own pleasure and release his seed within you so that it may mix with your egg to form your child.” Frigga explained in one breathe.

“Won’t that hurt? It hurt when the healer had so many fingers in me, won’t he be bigger than her fingers?” Loki asked looking a little pale.

“No it should not hurt, but yes he will be bigger than my fingers but it will feel the same as having my fingers within you.” The healer told him. “Now relax and I will complete the test you may ask your mother more later.”

She pushed her magic through him again and a soft green glow appeared over his stomach and the healer withdrew her fingers nodding confidently.

"You are perfectly fertile prince Loki I see no reason for you to be unable to conceive immediately." the healer then nodded to Frigga respectfully and the inspection was concluded.

Loki was shocked, he had originally had a general idea of how he would conceive, or at least he knew his egg would need to mix with the kings’ seed, but he couldn’t have guessed that it would be an unpleasant experience like this test.

'I can conceive immediately? Would that really be expected? Did she really have to touch me so?'

He looked up at his mother who gazed sympathetically down at him.

"Loki, I want you to know I have no expectations for grandchildren immediately, I want you to be happy and ready first." she said honestly, then smiled sheepishly and said. "I am sorry I didn't warn you about the inspection, I thought you might not agree."

Loki pouted and responded. "That's like not telling me about my menses because I won't like it, but it doesn't change the fact that it happened." Loki had a really regular cycle from the start; he’d be fertile for two months every twenty years and with just a week until his wedding he knew he’d likely get pregnant soon.

Frigga smiled at the memory of when Loki had first begun his cycles, he had only been 812 years and six months old, he had been surprised to find his bloody sheets in the morning and had run to his mother convinced he was dying!

Frigga sighed as she looked at the man her boy had become and thought of his future. She would never admit it but she was worried about the match. The king of Alfheim was half Odin’s age and from what she could gather he had a violent streak when angered.

‘Loki is just a boy, my baby; I can’t be expected to feel happy about an arranged marriage. Then again, my own marriage worked out so well perhaps Loki’s will be just fine.’ She had to tell herself regularly that her baby would be just fine and he would survive it but as a mother she knew he wasn’t ready. He wasn’t ready for marriage, he wasn’t ready to be a queen, and he certainly wasn’t ready to have children of his own, after all he was just a child himself.

‘Perhaps I can ask the king to take it slowly with him or I can postpone the wedding.’ It was wishful thinking but it gave her some hope and she resolved to try anything to keep her boy close by for just a little longer so he could be safe and loved with his family.

She turned to Loki who was now dressed and watching her with teary eyes, “Oh Loki….come here my heart.” She wrapped her arms around him and resolved to do all she could to make this easier on Loki. 

*Later*

“Odin! Put the wedding on hold.”  
“My Frigga-”  
“Don’t you ‘My Frigga’ me! You stop this farce and let our baby stay when he wants to be! A marriage can wait for now, he deserves to just be himself!”  
“I have tried to end or prolong the arrangement but the King Ellwyn is reluctant to forgo immediate marriage in case Loki has become impure by the time he is ready for marriage.”  
“What nonsense! Loki would never do such a thing, he isn’t even certain how such things happen and you know this! If the king is worried about Loki’s purity he may have his   
sorcerers place a spell on Loki to prevent unsavoury affairs.”

‘Well he wasn’t certain about how such things happen but Odin doesn’t need to know that Loki is aware now.’

“My queen, what has brought this on? Why do you now disagree with my judgment?”“I watched him in the fertility test and I just realised Loki is still my baby, he isn’t ready for this yet, we cannot force him to grow up now.”  
“Are any of us ever ready for anything? Can you honestly tell me you were ready when you were engaged to me?”  
“Times change Odin, please reconsider. Allow them to court until Loki is ready for marriage, just don’t push him into this.”  
“I am a king, the good of the realm comes first, Loki knew all his life he would marry for political reasons he knew he would never marry for love alone.”  
“You are going to lose him, and Thor and me if you do not try to find another solution. Please, be my husband, be Loki’s father and do something better than this.”  
“I will try if it is so important to you my queen.”  
“Your wife.”  
“My wife. You…realise that Thor too will have to marry soon?”  
“Thor’s a big boy and he will marry a woman that’s not nearly as frightening as marrying a man.”  
“Are you so sure?”  
“Watch your tongue.”  
*Asgards Library*

‘I will not let them marry me off. I am not yet ready for marriage and I deserve some freedom right? There must be something I can do. Perhaps I can run away? No where would I run to? Perhaps I should fake my death? No I’d never do that to my family *Author: the irony*. I need to figure something out soon, my wedding is three days away!’

Loki paced furiously in the library trying to think of a way to put off his wedding or end it entirely!

‘Perhaps I should just poison the king? I can’t marry a king if there is no king right? Mother would be so disappointed, impressed at my guts but disappointed that I followed   
through. Besides the king would have to be in Asgard for me to kill him and that’s only going to happen on my wedding day, it wouldn’t look good for him to die in Asgard.’

Loki huffed irritably as he sat down in front of a pile of books on Asgardian law trying to find a loophole. He was having no luck what so ever and he was becoming more desperate by the minute. Suddenly it occurred to him.

‘The king, I can write a letter to the king, no one said I couldn’t!'’ 

*Odin’s Office*

“You want me to forgo marriage on the word of your wife? What trickery is this? You promised the boy to me Odin I will not leave him here to be soiled by the hands of another!”   
Ellwyn was furious, how dare Odin ask him to leave the boy?

There was no way he could forget him for a year especially knowing the boy would conceive on their first night if he was lucky!

“My wife feels Loki is too young to marry, I feel that he is too young to move away from home, I would have him here for the first year to ensure he is happy.” Odin stared calmly at   
Ellwyn watching the varying emotions flicking across his face.

“Loki will only be fertile for another seven weeks Odin and then you expect me to wait twenty years to try for an heir? I think not, if Loki does not marry me by the day after his majority I will declare war on Asgard.” With that said Ellwyn stormed out of Odin’s office and went back to the Bifrost seething.


	3. Chapter 3: Rescue?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is painfully obvious I am sucking ideas out of my thumb as I go along and I have no exact plan but I hope to make this a good story and to do so I am willing to accept criticism and I will appreciate honesty from readers.

Chapter 3: Rescue?

Thor sighed as he finished sparing with Fandral and turned to take on Sif.

"So how is Loki?" she asked as she swung her staff at him.

"He has been better but I feel he may be coping quite well considering the circumstances." Sif gave a dismissing sound and made a sharp thrust at Thor's stomach which he dodged with skill.

"Do you have any idea about how to help him? Is there any way to end the marriage before it is finalized?"

Thor halted in surprise "Any one would think you care Sif, why are you interested in helping Loki?"

Sif scowled at Thor, and made another thrust at him with the staff this time landing her hit on his chest.

"I don't care about him, but no one should have to agree to marriage they don't really want. I keep thinking about how I would feel if I was in Loki's shoes, and I keep thinking I'd be terrified. I'll ask you again: Do you have a plan?"

Thor leaned closer and said "Yes I have a plan but it won't be easy. It will be dangerous, we might even die."

Sif smirked “Count me in.”

*Loki’s rooms that night*

‘Tomorrow I reach my majority. Tomorrow is my first and last day of freedom. Tomorrow everything changes; my belongings will be packed and taken to Alfheim to wait for me, and I will prepare to become a queen and mother just like my mother did before me. I will make my father proud and bear the heirs for Alfheims king and form a stronger bond between our realms. ’ A crash in the hallway startled Loki out of his thoughts.

“Shh! You’ll wake the whole castle!”  
“Ah Volstagg that is my foot!”  
“Move over you lot!”  
“Sh! Don’t startle Loki, I want to talk him into this!”

Loki sighed and opened his bedroom doors and stepped back as Thor and his friends fell through onto his floor. Loki sighed and watched them climb over each other trying to stand up.

“What are you doing in here?”

“Loki! We have a plan, to save you from marriage! You need to come with us to the Bifrost!” Thor grinned excitedly at Loki.

Loki scowled at him and shook his head grimly. “I can’t go anywhere Thor my absence will be noticed immediately.” 

“Loki please trust me we have it all figured out! You can hide us with your magic!”

“And if mother or father were to be in our path? Think about this Thor they would see us within minutes!”

“Please Loki, mother and father are busy on the other side of the palace! We need to move now if we want to put our plan in action!”

Loki bit his lips quietly, feeling the temptation to go along with it. “I want to go Thor, I do but I won’t disappoint mother and father.”

Thor rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and said “Fine, but I have no such reservations! I will disappoint them for you!”

Thor hit Loki hard on the head and slung him over his shoulder, turning to his friends.

“Great job Thor! Now who will cloak us from the eyes of the guards?” Fandral drawled irritably.

Thor shrugged and said “New plan, we are sneaking out of here on our own.”

They nodded and made their way out of the doors ensuring the path was clear for Thor to sneak through with Loki.

*The Bifrost*

Thor huffed and puffed as he set Loki on the ground and gently shook him awake.

“Loki wake up! Heimdall we need your help to hide! Please open the Bifrost and send us where we need to be!” Thor had almost been caught twice on the way out of the palace but he thankfully wasn’t caught by the guards, it would be very difficult to explain why he was carrying his unconscious brother over his shoulder out of the palace.

Still he resolved to chastise the guards for not doing their jobs. He had unfortunately been seen by a serving woman whose jaw had dropped when she saw them taking Loki out of the palace gates, she had run to the palace before they could stop her and they had to run to get to the Bifrost before the king came after them.

“Is Loki alright?” Volstagg asked through his own huffing and puffing.

“Yes I think so, I may have hit him too hard, he is just dizzy.” Thor replied. “Heimdall, Please open the Bifrost we have not got much time to get away, by now father will know we have come here with Loki.”

Heimdall said nothing and opened the Bifrost, the last thing Loki realised was that Thor hadn’t specified where they had to go. Then there was cold, it was freezing cold all around them and peering through the frost they saw with horror that they were in Jotunheim and surrounded by Jotun guards.

“Get up!” one of the guards growled at them.

Thor raised his hammer to strike only to be halted by Loki. “Thor wait, Heimdall sent us here for a reason. Let’s go with it.”

Thor gawped at him in horror “No! What are you thinking? I must have hit you harder than I thought brother.”

Loki smacked his brothers’ hands away and snapped at him “Thor trust me this time!”

Thor gave Loki a doubtful look and began to trudge towards the palace of Laufey the king of Jotunheim. 

*Odin’s Office*

Odin sighed as he stared at the King Ellwyn silently; the king had returned after a few hours of thought and wanted to discuss courtship. So far it was going well the king was agreeing to court Loki for three weeks before marrying him and had agreed that they would come at the end of each week to Asgard to dine with Loki’s family.

His only condition was that Loki would marry him whether he wanted to or not and Loki would bear his first child immediately. This was what Odin wanted to avoid and he was slowly convincing the king to wait the twenty years for Loki to mature a bit before he had to have the children for the king. The king was reluctant but agreed finally that perhaps Loki could be given twenty years to settle in and mature before he had to bear his heirs.

A guard came crashing into the office suddenly. “My Kings! The princes Loki and Thor have left with the warriors three and Lady Sif via the Bifrost! I believe the gate keeper sent them to Jotunheim!” 

“So! You tried to distract me here while your son escaped? Thought you were so clever Odin? Well We shall see how clever you are, our deal is off, I will marry Loki after his majority and he will bear my heirs at once whether he wants to or not.” Ellwyn was furious.

‘How dare they try to deceive me like this! How could I have been so foolish as to agree to such suggestions!’

“Peace Ellwyn, we shall follow my sons into Jotunheim and bring them back, they shall be punished severely and we shall get the true story from them. Guard gather a small army we ride into Jotunheim.”


	4. Chapter 4: Found?

Chapter 4: Found?

"Laufey King of Jotunheim we have brought the trespassers of Asgard." the biggest of the guards growled loudly to the regal figure sitting high above them on the ice throne of Jotunheim.

"You have come into enemy territory sons of Odin, to what do I owe the pleasure of your surprise visit?" Laufey's voice was low and somewhat hoarse and he sat straighter to his full height. 

"We had no intention of coming to Jotunheim, the guardian of the Bifrost sent us here because my brother Thor failed to specify a location." Loki shot Thor a dirty look and resumed speaking. "He asked the gate keeper to send us where we needed to be. Do you have any idea why he may have sent us to you?"

Laufey sneered at Loki and grumbled in a deep voice. "I do not have an idea of why you would be sent here, you are nothing more than Asgardian children, and you have no place in Jotunheim."

Loki hung his head and sighed. "I thought so, we will take our leave of you, and there must be other portals we can take."

"Brother, why not take the Bifrost?" Thor asked staring blankly at Loki.

"Because the Bifrost would take us home first and by now everyone knows that I am gone with you. We must find a portal to another realm if you truly wish to keep me from this marriage."

Thor frowned. "Do you want to get married Loki?"

The laugh that escaped Loki then was cool and strange and it frightened Thor a little to hear such a callous laugh from his brothers’ lips. "No of course not, I want to be young and free and live my own life before I get married, but Asgard needs an alliance with Alfheim and what stronger alliance than marriage?" Loki's tone was clipped and a bit sad, a gruff sound drew their attention to the frost giant on the throne above them.

"I have heard rumours of your marriage it would make Jotunheim vulnerable if Asgard was bound to Alfheim, I cannot let you leave knowing that the rumours are true." Laufey said quietly as his guards closed in on the group of warriors.

Thor raised Mjolnir and swung it threateningly at a Jotun who came too close while the warriors drew their weapons and Loki called discreetly on his magic.

"We cannot stay here, we don't want this marriage either. If you let us go we will hide and the Aesir and Elves will be unable to find us I swear to you." Thor pleaded with Laufey who grinned maliciously and gestured for his guards to take them.

At once a fight broke out, Jotun against Aesir in a desperate battle on the part of both sides to win. Loki took down two Jotun and Thor and their friends had brought down two together. Loki was grabbed from behind around his torso and lifted into the air, his coat and shirt freezing and falling away to reveal pale skin which quickly turned blue under the Jotuns fingers.

Laufey shot out of his throne and roared loudly drawing everyone's attention to the Jotun king who leapt down and grabbed Loki from the guards’ hands.

"Thor help!" Loki cried as the Jotun king ran with him deeper into the castle.

Laufey ran all the way into the royal chambers which were too magically charged for even Thor to get through and there he threw Loki to the floor.

"Your father who is he?!" He snarled at Loki who cowered against the far wall.

"Odin is my father!"

"Liar! You are Jotun, who is your father!? Tell me the truth you ungrateful brat." Laufey seemed to be foaming at the mouth with fury as he gazed wildly at Loki's terrified frame.

"Wha- I'm not Jotun I am a prince of Asgard! My mother and father raised me, I am their child. I was born after my father returned from the last war on Jotunheim."

"It wouldn't surprise me if the Aesir scum stole you away; you are undoubtedly a Jotun and my son. My precious child I thought was killed in the war." Laufey paced back and forth in the room thinking deeply.

Loki sat in shock against the wall. 'A Jotun? Laufey's Son? How could it be? Will this change anything?'

Laufey grinned at him suddenly. "This means your marriage is null and void, only your true parents can arrange your marriage, Odin has no chance of getting away with this."

Loki stared at him in shock and suddenly realised what Laufey was saying. “You’d help me? You would end the arrangement between Asgard and Alfheim?”

Laufey nodded briskly. “You are my true heir and while you are considered a princess in this realm you are mine to give away or keep as I choose. My child of snow who I am sworn to protect and care for so that one day he will lead a great land beside another of my choosing.” Laufey reached out and stroked Loki’s cheek staring in awe as it turned blue under his touch. The light of the Bifrost flared through the window suddenly; interrupting the moment.

“You will protect me and call the Allfather out on his crimes? You will end the arrangement and name me your heir?” Loki said desperately wanting to be known as Laufeys son before Odin arrived.

“Yes I shall call you my child. You must change your form to appear Jotun before we see them so that it is undeniable! The Allfather cannot say that you are his alone.”

Loki nodded and tried to focus his energy into his form, and he felt the room become warm as his skin turned blue and the swirled patterns appeared on his skin in Laufey’s family marks. Opening his eyes Loki looked into a mirror and gasped softly as he stared at his blue form wordlessly, his red eyes glazed over with tears as his true identity was revealed. He felt so weak and helpless and even more so in front of Laufey.

“Why-” Loki stopped to catch his voice and take a breath. “Why am I smaller than you? Is it my age?”

Laufey touched his shoulder with the tip of his finger to sooth him apparently and murmured. “No, you are a bearer it is natural for you to be small, you have only ever seen the big sires because Asgard has never come for peace so our bearers are always hidden in their visits.”

There were screams and loud crashing sounds from below reminding them of the presence of Asgardian soldiers fighting the Jotuns below. Loki sighed and gave his reflection one more look, he had a million questions about this form but he knew it would have to wait.

“Let us go before they kill each other.”

*The Throne Room*

“Thor help!” Thor spun around to see Laufey pulling his brother deeper into the palace and tried to follow through the crowd of Jotun warriors.

‘There are too many we’ll never get through this fast enough! Loki needs me now and I have to try to save him!’

Thor roared and swung his hammer into the skull of the Jotun who stood in front of him, then swung behind at the one who tried to ambush him. He’d lost sight of Loki and continued trying to get through the masses of Jotun who tried to stop him. Thor didn’t know how much longer he fought but the flash of the Bifrost stopped them all in their tracks and the approaching armies of Asgard and Alfheim froze their hearts. The Jotun roared in warning to the armies which continued closing in on them regardless of the fearsome creatures ahead, and within minutes the united forces crashed down upon them and the battle began in earnest.

Odin riding upon Sleipnir found Thor and pulled him from the battle into the snow outside and began yelling at him. “What have you done foolish boy! I was negotiating the marriage with King Ellwyn and a guard ran in yelling that he’d seen you with Loki and your friends making for the Bifrost! You have almost destroyed our union! Do you realise how terrible this is?! Where is Loki?”

“Father I tried to get him back but Laufey took him and ran further into the palace, I was held back by the number of warriors who sought to protect their king!”

A hush from within the palace, all sounds of war had ended. Odin went back inside with Thor following closely behind, Loki stood beside Laufey at the throne, only he wasn’t Loki, was he? This Loki-Look-Alike was blue with red eyes and intricate patterns were raised all over his skin but one look at this beguiling creatures face told Thor it was Loki, Thor knew that mischievous smile anywhere.

“Loki?” He whispered in awe.

“Hello Thor.”


	5. CHapter 5: Jotun?

Chapter 5: Jotun?

“Welcome Allfather. I see you have brought the king who would marry my son.” Laufey drawled lowly.

“He is my son Laufey, you abandoned him and I took him in. You have no right to claim him now.”

Laufey sneered at Odin. “He is my son, you stole him from me, you never even thought he might be loved here.”

“He was a runt left alone in your treasury; I could not see you taking care of him.”

“That is no excuse Odin! You stole my child!” Laufey roared across the room. Odin took a moment to assess the situation.

‘Loki is truly wanted here according to Laufey but why would a Jotun want a runt? And what does this mean for the alliance? Surely Laufey will not force me to war with Alfheim? ’

“You seek to cause a war Laufey? If you truly wanted to have Loki why was he abandoned in that tower? And what use is he to you, he is a runt by your standards.”

“I have no wish to go to war with you Allfather, my son was abandoned by his carer who fled at the sound of your warriors coming to the treasury. He is my only child to be born a bearer, and the first bearer to be born for over four hundred years he is valuable to me and I intend to keep him.”

“A jotun bearer? This is more important than I’d thought.” Odin murmured looking thoughtfully at Loki. “The nine realms have hoped for so long for such a gift and all along I had it under my wing. Laufey with Loki you can form alliances with any realm we must be able to come to a mutually beneficial solution for our three realms. If the other realms knew of this, and they shall hear of this, they will demand a tournament for Loki’s hand in marriage.”

Loki looked up in surprise and stared at Odin in shock. “No, no tournament I am no maiden! I was brought here to get away from marriage not be used for another marriage!” Loki protested loudly, glaring at Odin.

“Loki some sacrifices must be made. Is the preservation of your purity and youth truly worth the war Alfheim would rage upon Asgard if you refused?”

Loki choked on a small sob. “No, but is a trade route worth more than my happiness?” Loki responded after a moment’s silence.

Through the discussion Thor stared openly at Loki in awe of the exotic beauty his brother possessed. He’d never thought of his brother in such a way but now he felt tempted by him.

‘Stop, this is Loki your brother!’  
‘But he isn’t really your brother is he? He’s the frost giants child.’  
‘That doesn’t change anything, we were raised together we played together as brothers, that cannot change now just because I have a fancy for him!’

Thor argued with himself furiously about his feelings for Loki who was after all his little brother. He looked up again and saw Loki staring at him with those deep red eyes. ‘Screw propriety.’

“Father, this tournament may be a good idea, perhaps we should try it anyway and see what happens?” Thor said hesitantly.

“No, the tournament allows princes to compete for his hand, I am a king and there are no princes in my realm therefore it is an unfair proposition.” Ellwyn said waspishly.

“Rules can be changed Ellwyn, I am certain you would be able to compete for Loki if you truly want him.”

“If I want him? Who would not Odin? Your son is the epitome of beauty, he is youthful, talented and he is a jotun bearer! He is far more precious than I previously thought and you will maintain our original agreement!”

Odin shook his head and said calmly. “It is true Loki is especially beautiful and precious but those are not the qualities which determine a good queen and mother.”

“Odin” huffed Ellwyn impatiently. “If your son does not marry me I will wage war and I will bring Asgard to its knees, I have a prior claim to him, you promised him to me!”

Laufey growled at him and opened his mouth to snarl something rude when Loki cut him off. “There must be something else we can do, I do not want to get married but you need heirs and my father needs your trade and loyalty. Please let us work together to find a solution to this predicament!” He pleaded desperately.

Laufey stared at Loki for a moment. “I would marry you off eventually; you will not be free in my home to choose your spouse. A tournament would naturally be held amongst the jotunar for your hand, however I realise that other customs state that any royal prince from any realm has the right to compete for your hand, is that correct Allfather?”

“Indeed Laufey it is correct. If you seek an alliance with another realm you might engage Loki to a prince of that realm or you may give any prince a chance for him.”

“But I don’t want to be fought over!” Loki growled in frustration.

“Will you marry me if I court you first?” Ellwyn asked Loki bluntly.

Loki froze and stared at him. “What?”

“If I were to court you for a few weeks before we marry would you do so compliantly?” He repeated.

Loki swallowed around the lump in his throat and found he couldn’t speak.

“Loki?” Odin prompted him.

“I-I don’t know. I want to know my future husband but I will not marry you within mere weeks of courtship.” He said finally. “I have little trust for a man who cannot inform me of our impending marriage himself. And with what I know of you I will need to trust you first before we marry.”

Ellwyn sighed he knew the boy would be difficult to woo but he had intended to woo him through the course of their marriage.

‘Of course he doesn’t trust me he is just a child, I keep forgetting that and I shouldn’t. What is he so reluctant about? I would take care of him and I would do my best to please him and make him feel welcome in Alfheim and in my home.’

The king resolved to discuss this with the boy another time for now they had jotun and aesir all around and it wouldn’t do to embarrass his bride. He was spared the need to speak by Odin who voiced to Loki precisely what Ellwyn had intended to say.

“Loki, please come down to me and come home. We need to discuss this privately as a family. You are my son in spirit if not in blood and I do care for you dearly. Please come home to us.” Odin’s voice was soft and gentle and persuasive as he looked deep into Loki’s eyes.

Loki trembled and stared silently at Odin before looking up at Laufey. “I will come back I swear to you.”

Laufey frowned. “I believe you, it is them I have no faith in.” He glared at the group from Asgard with intense contempt and gave Loki a gentle nudge in their direction before going to sit on his throne. “I shall wait for your word Loki Laufeyson.”


	6. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the long wait I had a bit of a writers block and then I got sick but I am back now!

Chapter 6: Decisions

The Bifrost flared brightly as the army and the royals appeared in Asgard, Frigga and Heimdall stood waiting on the bridge for them. As soon as she set eyes on Loki a worried Frigga rushed forwards and gripped him in a hug.

“Loki! Never ever do that! You cannot just go where ever you please, next time you feel like running away tell me!” She said crossly.

Ellwyn gave her a filthy look. “Next time? Who says there will be a next time?”

“He is getting married to you; there will always be a next time.” Frigga replied tartly.

“Now my wife, I believe you are tired and do not mean to insult our friend King Ellwyn, it would be best if you go to bed.” Odin said before Ellwyn could retort, he looked between his wife and ally and then to Loki. “Loki you must rest also, for a short time, I shall call for you when the king and I have discussed matters.”

Loki nodded silently as Frigga led him away to the palace. Odin turned to Ellwyn and watched him silently; the other king was staring after Loki with a thoughtful expression on his face and didn’t seem to notice Odins gaze.

“Come Ellwyn, we shall speak in my office.”

**********************

Loki couldn’t sleep like he had been told to. He lay in his bed tossing and turning, struggling to get comfortable and relax. Everything he had learned in the last few hours was whirring around in his head, keeping him awake. He was a frost giant’s offspring and a rare kind of frost giant, the king still wanted him, and there would be a competition for his hand! It was too much Loki had to find something else to do!

A knock on his door stirred him from his thoughts. Standing slowly he went and opened the door. The last person he expected to see was his suitor on the other side of the door, King Ellwyn stared at him patiently for a few minutes in which Loki tried to find his tongue.

“May I come in Prince Loki? I need to discuss some things with you.”

Loki nodded dumbly and stepped back to let the king in. The older man went and sat on a chair by the hearth and gestured for Loki to sit across from him, Loki scrambled to do as he was bid. The king watched him thoughtfully before speaking.

“I am fully aware that you did not leave for Jotunheim intentionally; Thor forced you to leave with him, he has the foolish notion that he must save you from me. Do you share his feeling Loki?”

“I uh…..I…….I don’t know?”

“I thought so, you are young and naïve. You cannot be expected to have a realistic idea of marriage. Loki I know you don’t want this marriage, but I need to have a queen and I would choose you over any woman in the nine realms. Tell me where your reluctance stems from, allow me to help you overcome fear and step forward into your future.”

Loki stared at the king nervously, he didn’t want to tell the king anything, and he couldn’t voice his fears and thoughts. He shifted and felt something in the back pocket of his trousers. The letter! The letter he wrote for the king asking for lenience in the marriage. Loki fumbled to get it out of his pocket and he handed it to the king.

“I wrote this for you, I was going to send it.” He mumbled as the king took the letter.

“For me? Why would you write to me Loki?”

“Please just go, read it. I just couldn’t think of any other way to talk to you. I really just wrote without thinking. I’m sorry you don’t have to read it I’ll just see you for the wedding-”

“Peace Loki, I will read this later, now you must go see your father, he sent me to fetch you.”

Loki stood and left the room silently.

*************************

Frigga was sitting with Thor in his chambers listening to him venting about how unfair the marriage was to Loki and demanding that she make Odin abandon all wedding plans for Loki and “Give someone else a chance to woo him!”

Frigga frowned. “Someone else? Thor do you know someone who wants to be with Loki?” She said seriously looking Thor in the eye.

Nervously looking around himself Thor said gruffly. “No! No one I know that wants to be with Loki. He’s beautiful and soft and sweet smelling and gorgeous, smart, funny absolutely adorable…….But No! I know of no one who wants him!” Thor laughed nervously and avoided eye contact with Frigga.

A small smile was spreading across her face. “You like Loki don’t you Thor?” she said with a grin.

Thor looked alarmed. “No! I don’t, not like that! Mother I have no ill intent for Loki I swear, he is my baby brother!”

Frigga shushed him immediately. “It’s alright Thor I can understand, Loki is a beauty.”

Thor blushed. “He is rather beautiful to me; I don’t know how it happened I saw him in his true form and he was just so delicate and icy and Loki, you know?”

Frigga smiled. “I know.”

***************************

Odin paced back and forth in front of Loki; they were alone in his office discussing his options.

“Loki you have given me very few choices. Running off to Jotunheim was very unwise of you. I can either host this competition or I can just give you to Ellwyn and no one has to know what you are. It’s not your choice though. I have discussed it with Ellwyn and we have found that word is spreading of your true nature and so the competition is our best choice.” Odin peered at Loki silently waiting for him to argue or complain.

“I never meant to go to Jotunheim, Thor dragged me there and I am sorry for disobeying you like that. Father I just, I don’t want to marry so soon, the wedding is tomorrow night and I’m not ready for it. I don’t want to marry the king but I understand that you want me to. All I ask is that I can spend the first month here and I can visit Laufey again soon.”  
“I cannot let you escape marriage completely but I have been trying to give you longer before the wedding. I will be announcing the competition for your hand tonight at the feast. Representatives from all over Yggdrasil will be there.”  
“Yes father.”  
“Go sleep Loki, take this when you get into bed.”  
“A sleeping draught?”  
“You look like you may need it.”  
“Thank you father.”

**********************

Dear King Ellwyn

My name is Loki, you already know that but I can’t think of how else to start this letter. I want to write to you because I know I shall not see you before the wedding and I really want to ask you for one small favour. I want to take time to be young and free but I know I cannot when I marry, because you need to have heirs immediately, my father needs me to bear you a child before your deal is finalized.

I am still a child and I don’t think I’m ready for a baby yet and I really want to ask you to please not put a child on me. I know you won’t like this but I really can’t handle a baby when I am a baby myself and I must confess the method of creating said baby is a little daunting to me. So please will you just think about maybe waiting until I’m a little older before we have children or maybe post pone the wedding until I am older? I know it is silly for me to ask this of you and I know you have much more important things to think about than my happiness but if you could consider it I would be forever grateful.

Faithfully, Loki

Ellwyn put the letter back in his pocket and stared out the window silently. Loki was a child and he needed to remember that when making important choices like this. He sighed and shook his head. The choice was out of his hands now anyway, Odin was arranging a competition for Loki’s hand, all eligible royal males would compete for Loki in the next two weeks. He would go to the winner and Ellwyn still hoped he would be that winner. Loki was a sweet boy and he was charmed by Loki’s naivety and boyish looks. The boy was pretty and smart and adorable. He blushed in the sweetest way and Ellwyn realised with a heavy heart that he was falling in love.


	7. Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took such a long time and I am so sorry! I want an opinion please about another story idea I had; I want to write an Odin/Frigga story about how their married life starts. I gave a brief description of how it might have started in my other story Betrothal Greatly Despised. Let me know if you'd read a story like that please!

Chapter 7: Tournament

Loki’s coming of age party was beautifully done; there were dancers, magic, and a vast array of all his favourite foods and drinks. Loki couldn’t find it in himself to relax and enjoy the celebration, he was too nervous about his father’s announcement. When the time finally came Loki gripped his mother’s hand tightly and stared at Odin.

“Lords and ladies of my court, visiting dignitaries and warriors. I am honoured to have you all here tonight to celebrate my son Loki coming of age. I am certain that by now you have all heard the rumours that Loki is a Jotun prince. I can tell you now that the rumour is true; Loki is a rare kind of frost giant born to Laufey and Farbauti of Jotunheim.”

The room burst into a flurry of conversation and a few cries of outrage, but Odin continued. 

“Loki is now of age and king Laufey has demand that a competition be held for Loki’s hand in marriage. This has been the way of such things for millennia, only royalty may compete for Loki’s hand, if you wish to compete you may speak with me. Now that the serious business is out of the way let me say what truly needs to be said.” Odin turned to Loki and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Loki my child, long have I watched you grow into the strong, handsome man I see before me now. I almost cannot believe how fast the time has passed, every moment with you has been treasured and remembered with love in our hearts. Today is the first day you are no longer our little boy, today you are our young man. Loki….” Odin stepped closer to Loki and took his hand warmly.

“Even though we share no blood our bond is powerful and ever present, more powerful perhaps than a blood bond. I wish you all the best in life my son. To Loki!” Odin toasted   
him with his goblet and the guests followed.

“To Loki!”

*************************************

King Ellwyn listened to the announcement and watched Loki’s facial expressions throughout. When everyone began dancing he approached Loki and Frigga.

“Queen Frigga, I wondered if I may have the pleasure of dancing with your son?”

Frigga smiled and nodded her agreement before walking over to Odin.

“Prince Loki?” He bowed and held out a hand for Loki’s, the prince hesitated before reaching out and placing his hand in the kings light grasp. Ellwyn led Loki to the dance floor and they began a waltz with the other guests. “How are you Loki?”

Loki looked up in surprise and answered hesitantly. “I am well I suppose. It’s just a bit of a shock to the system. One day I was going to marry you and now anyone could be set to marry me!”

“Well it’s not every day that a tournament is declared for a fair princes hand. I can imagine this is a bit nerve wreaking for you but for right now it would be best if you take care of yourself and leave all this to the competitors.”

Loki nodded slowly, he’d had no intention of becoming involved in the competitions anyway but before he could answer a hand tapped Ellwyn on the shoulder from behind.

“Ahem. Pardon me but could I cut in king Ellwyn?” the sleek tone made Loki shiver and Ellwyn stepped back to reveal the prince of Nornheim.

“Of course Prince Herat. Good evening Loki.” The king Ellwyn bowed and handed Loki off to the prince.

“My prince.” The prince of Nornheim bowed to Loki before beginning a dance with him. “I was pleased when your father announced the tournament for your hand. I heard rumours that you are a Jotun Bearer, is that true?”

Loki frowned, that was a very personal question for a total stranger to ask and Loki didn’t like the vibe this prince gave off.

“I am a bearer but I fail to see why that is any of your business and I will thank you to not ask such a personal question again.” Loki snipped firmly.

The prince blinked and then laughed, he gave Loki a confident grin. “I am glad to see you are a feisty one, I would hate for my future bride to be a layabout.”

‘His future bride? I don’t like this arse! How can I get away from him?’

“You seem very confident, I don’t think you should be, there are many men who will compete for my hand and I am sure most of them can out do you anytime.” He growled irritably, this prince was starting to irk him, Loki wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist the temptation to hit the man.

“Oh I am sure they may look like much but they are all far too thick to possibly defeat me, especially when the prize is such a delectable creature.” The prince purred slimily.

Loki pulled away immediately. “I do not know what impression you have of me or how you acquired such an image but I am not a plaything for any man and I will appreciate it if you would leave me alone. Your company is proving to be highly undesirable.”

The prince just smiled in amusement and bowed low to Loki. “As you wish my precious desert flower.” The slimy bastard slinked away to flirt with nearby maidens and Loki went to stand beside his mother.

“The last of the royals have signed up for the tournament. You’ll be pleased to know that Vanaheim, Svartalfheim, Nornheim, Alfheim and Asgard have put forth suitors the other realms either have no royalty or have no available princes. It is nice that the number of suitors is low.” Frigga informed him promptly.

“It is good that-wait! Asgard? But only royals can compete?” Loki stared at his mother in shock.

“That is true, and it is just as well that Thor is royal.” She smiled knowingly at him and strode away.

Loki looked at Thor across the room in shock. ‘Thor…..wants to compete for me?’

************************************

Thor went to his father after the three interested royals went to sign up for the tournament. He was nervous, he had to tell his father he wanted to compete for Loki before he lost his nerve.

“Father I wish to ask you something about the tournament. Loki is of Jotunheim and in no way involved with me right? So it would be alright if I were to compete in the tournament   
for him, right?”

Odin smiled at him in a far too knowing way. “I don’t think it would be a problem for you to compete my son. I shall of course add you to the list.”

Thor exhaled a heavy sigh of relief and grinned sheepishly as his father laughed knowingly.

************************************

Loki retired shortly before everyone else, the stress of the last few days was getting to him. He needed Loki time. He snuck down to a room with a steaming bath and sweet soaps and all his favourite sweets. His mother had given him the room when he turned 12 and he started becoming more mature. She had decided he needed a place to relax his sore muscles and feel special.

Loki sank into the hot water and poured some lavender and mint oils into the water. The scent of the lavender would soothe him and the mint would lessen the swelling in his aching feet and joints. He settled down and let the scents wash over him.

He couldn’t believe all that had happened in the last few days alone! He was a son of Laufey, he was the prize of a competition and Thor would be one of the competitors! Loki smiled and shook his head. Thor wanted to fight for him! Loki was touched at the kindness of his brother, who was probably competing so that Loki wouldn’t have to marry a stranger and move away.

King Ellwyn had proven that he wasn’t really a bad man, he was just a desperate man. Loki could certainly understand why the man needed to marry him but he just didn’t think he could cope with the life that would follow. As a parent and wife and queen to a whole new people! The duties he would have to perform for each role were too daunting for Loki, he wanted his freedom and he didn’t feel ready in any way to have a child or serve a husband. Loki sighed and looked up at the ceiling as he dipped his hair in the water. He wanted so badly to see Laufey, perhaps he could ask for his father to come to Asgard while the tournament was on, Laufey might be able to help Loki cope. Loki wanted his real father.


	8. The Tournament Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very early (by 10 days in fact) but I had to post! I a so proud to have made a good 15 chapters between all my stories in the last three weeks! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Tournament Begins

The competition started two days after the announcement because Loki’s fertile period was going to end soon. The champions would be competing by fighting each other and then they would face Loki himself. Laufey had arrived early that morn to help Loki prepare, Loki was very grateful for the presence of the jotun king.

“This tournament is in honour of Loki the prince of Jotunheim. He is your prize if you truly desire him. Only the first born male of each royal family may compete for his hand in marriage. Warriors; May the odds be in your favour. Let the games begin!” Frigga cheered to them and the crowd roared their approval.

The tournament began with the Prince Herat of Nornheim against the Vanir Prince Julienne.

“How does it work?” Loki asked Odin quietly, the old king leaned closer and murmured back.

“They each face off with one another and if one is beaten by two separate opponents he is disqualified.”

Loki nodded slowly and returned his attention to the match.

The Vanir was smaller and more graceful than Prince Herat and he stealthily dodged every swing Herat made with his staff. Julienne managed to hit Herat on the head and shoulders a few times but unfortunately he lost within a few minutes. Herat grabbed Julienne and head-butted him hard in the face, ultimately winning the match.

The Prince Herat turned to the royal family’s viewing area and bowed mockingly to Loki, blowing a kiss as he did so. Loki felt incensed immediately and glared at his potential suitor, Herat laughed and turned to leave the ring.

Next was Thor against Malakith of Svartalfheim, Loki watched fearfully as the dark elf landed stunning blows to Thor’s head and chest. His brother had been banned the use of Mjolnir for the competition.

Malakith ran straight at Thor and Loki watched his brother lift Malakith and drop him hard down onto the marble floor, knocking him unconscious with a resounding CRACK! Loki sighed, Malakith’s own speed had been his undoing.

Thor had won and Loki breathed a sigh of relief.

Ellwyn was going against Julienne, the prince who was defeated by Herat. Loki watched as the king stood still while Julienne charged him with a staff in hand. At the last minute   
Ellwyn lifted his own staff and hit Julienne over the head with one foul swing, thus winning the match.

Julienne of Vanaheim was now out of the competition for good which made it an even four competitors.

Now the first heat was done and the warriors all took rejuvenation potions and had their injuries tended while the crowd and royals took food and drink.

****************************************************************

Ellwyn watched as Herat boasted to a few ladies of Asgard about his fighting prowess and the old king internally scoffed.

‘Prowess? Please I will take you down easily you foolish boy.’ He looked up to where Loki was sitting and smiled, the prince looked a bit shaken and nervous but it was expected.

Ellwyn felt he had a good understanding of how Loki was feeling about the marriage now, the letter had explained nicely about Loki’s true feelings.

‘I only hope I can please you my prince.’ He thought sadly as he turned back to the healer.

*********************************************************************

Thor eyed his competition suspiciously. It was just himself, Ellwyn, Herat and Malakith left and he had a feeling he knew how each match would go.

Every one of them was determined to have Loki but Thor was the most determined. He was not going to sit back and let one of these oafs taken Loki away from him, away from Asgard.

Thor set his mouth in a grim line and turned to watch Loki. His brother was nibbling on grapes and listening to the conversation around himself. Thor was glad his brother was eating something at least even if he did look like he was going to throw it all back up.

Herat approached Thor suddenly with a sickly sweet smile plastered on his face.

“Well hello Thor. Having fun?” he asked maliciously and Thor felt his blood boil.

“I don’t have anything to say to you.”

“Oh! Not very friendly.” Herat’s smile fell slowly from his face. “Listen here Thor; I want Loki and if you let me have him I swear I will treat him just fine and I could have my army at your beck and call if you so wish it. Or is it riches you desire?”

Thor was now well and truly appalled and he stared at Herat in disgust. He lifted Mjolnir threateningly.

“You get away from me before I crush you where you stand.” He hissed and the prince scoffed and flounced off.

‘I swear Loki I will protect you….’

*********************************************************************

The second heat began and Loki watched Herat literally wipe the floor with Malakith, who had again tried to just run at his opponent. Herat had grabbed his arm and swung him around and around before throwing him into a pillar and winning once more. The prince again blew Loki a cheeky kiss.

‘He won’t be laughing if he faces Thor.’ Loki thought bitterly. ‘Three left.’

Thor and Ellwyn both fought viciously against each other. Ellwyn used a sword and Thor used a staff each landing hard and painful blows on each other but Thor won and Ellwyn had his first defeat.

So the second heat ended with Malakith being disqualified.

Herat grinned confidently up at Loki who eyed him with disgust and looked away from him. Oh yes, the prince Loki secretly wanted him.

***********************************************************

Again Loki watched the warriors being tended by the healers. This was a very trying day for them and Loki wondered briefly whether Ellwyn was alright considering how much older he was compared to Thor and Herat.

The older king was asked to remove his upper armour so Eir could tend to him properly and Loki began drooling.

‘For an old man he is in good form….’ Loki swallowed hard as he examined every visible inch of the kings torso. Eir tugged the king’s trousers down a bit and Loki could see just a shadow of hair on his navel.

A throat cleared loudly beside him and he looked to see Odin watching him with a stern expression. Loki blushed and watched the servants cleaning the blood from the arena.

Frigga leant closer to him and whispered to him so Odin wouldn’t hear.

“Yummy isn’t he? If I weren’t married I’d take him off your hands.”

Loki squeaked in horror and gave his mother a look.

“Mother!” he hissed in shock. Frigga just laughed.

“What? I have an eye for sex gods.”

Loki wailed quietly and covered his face with his hands in horror and Frigga laughed beside him.

“Please don’t ever call him that again!” he moaned unhappily.

Frigga sniggered and gave his shoulder a firm squeeze.

“Well I do! How do you think I decided it wouldn’t be so bad to marry Odin?”

Loki gasped and whimpered. “I am going to be sick!”

Frigga laughed and went to sit on Odin’s lap contently.

Odin grinned and kissed her, cupping her cheek with one hand while sneaking the other hand down to pinch her bum slyly. Frigga squealed and giggled like a girl and Laufey and   
Loki gagged in unison at the All-parents antics.

*************************************************

The third heat had started and the first competitors were Thor and Herat who both glared murderously at each other.

Loki watched nervously as they circled each other and Herat made the first move. He jumped at Thor and wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck tightly trying to strangle him.  
Thor flipped the prince over his shoulder and grabbed him in a choke hold from behind. Herat threw Thor over his shoulder and straddled him and began punching the daylights out of him. Thor leaned up and gave a sharp head-butt squarely on Herat’s nose. Thor then bucked and reversed their positions effectively winning the match. 

As soon as he realised he had lost Herat began shouting and roaring in his fury, throwing his staff at his advisors and shouting abuse at them.

“Oh that’s attractive.” Loki said sourly to Laufey, the frost giant sniggered and gave Loki a gentle pat on the head.

Thor grinned at Loki proudly and Loki grinned back, now Loki would have to watch as Ellwyn tried to beat Herat. Then he would have to face the last two standing.

***********************************************

Ellwyn watched Herat pounding Thor’s face while Eir tended to his bruised chest. He laughed quietly with a high level of smugness as Thor head-butted the moron and won the match. The prince would need a moment to rest and let the healers tend to him before he would face Ellwyn and that was just perfect to the old king.

Once again he found his eyes drawn to Loki and found the prince watching him closely but the prince didn’t notice he was being watched in return. Ellwyn frowned and wondered why Loki was looking at him but not acknowledging his gaze.

He followed Loki’s gaze down over his shoulders, dark brown nipples, smooth muscles across his abdomen.

Ellwyn bit his lip in and attempt to cover up his amusement, Loki was checking him out.

‘By the looks of things,’ Ellwyn thought proudly ‘He seems to approve whole heartedly.’

The king preened a bit, stretching his arms above his head to lengthen and contract his muscles tantalisingly. It didn’t hurt to show off for Loki.

His trousers were loosened around the top so Eir could wipe a salve into a cut over his hip and Ellwyn leaned away from her as she applied it and he let his trousers slip lower to reveal a small amount of hair. Loki swallowed hard and stared at him even more carefully.

Eir asked Ellwyn a question and he looked at her to answer when he looked back to Loki and found Odin and Laufey giving him disapproving looks. He smiled innocently at them and relaxed again.

Frigga whispered something to Loki which made the young boys face turn blood red and he covered his face moments later when she said something else.

Ellwyn smiled at the picture they painted, Loki was such a sweet boy.

**************************************************

Herat was fuelled by fury and didn’t plan or even try to think as he blindly attacked Ellwyn. Once again the king just swung his staff and hit his opponent in the head. So Herat was out of the competition.

Loki was relieved as he stood beside Laufey congratulating Ellwyn for defeating the strongest competitor. Loki smiled at Ellwyn a bit shyly and decided on something. He held out his white scarf and Ellwyn took it and bowed graciously. It wasn’t everyday a prince like Loki gave a favour to a potential husband.

“Thank you my prince, I shall treasure it always.” He said sincerely looking into Loki’s eyes. Loki smiled nervously as the king slowly backed away.

********************************************

Loki lounged in his bath later that night deep in thought, trying to figure out his confused emotions.

Tomorrow Loki would face both Thor and Ellwyn. He suddenly couldn’t say which he wanted to have win more. Thor was his brother and doing the competition out of duty but Ellwyn was a suitor who wanted to have Loki as his wife and the mother of his children.

‘Well either way I have to have children, I have to serve a husband and I have to become queen to a people that doesn’t know me very well.’ Loki sighed as he ran soap through his hair. ‘But if I marry Ellwyn I will have to move away from home and I doubt I will be allowed back until my baby is born.’

It was so hard for him, he loved Thor but doubted Thor would ever feel the same degree of love for Loki. He was curious about Ellwyn but also very afraid that the king would only ever hurt him.

Of both men he feared his duties as a wife; to ensure they rested, ate and to help them with their frustrations at night.

Thor was predictable, Loki had a good idea of how his brother would be in bed. Rough, unyielding, desperate, and probably very bad at helping Loki achieve pleasure.

Ellwyn on the other hand was older than Thor and probably would know exactly what to do to pleasure Loki. He might be more active than Loki would have ever thought and also be overly rough and demanding like Thor. Loki doubted Ellwyn was the type to wait patiently for his bride to calm down and become accustomed to intimacy.

Both seemed to genuinely care about him and that was what got him. His mother had always told him that he would know the right man when he met him. She never mentioned what to do if there happened to be more than one right man involved.


	9. The Final Battle and a Wedding

Chapter 9: The Final Battle And A Wedding

‘Today I am going to fight Thor and Ellwyn and whoever beats me gets to marry me tonight.’ Loki thought sombrely while Laufey gently braided beads and gold strands into his hair.

Loki’s stomach was in knots and his maids were trying to convince him to eat but he just couldn’t. Eventually Laufey sent them away and he finished with Loki’s hair.

Loki was startled out of his reverie by Laufey lifting him and placing him on the frost giant’s knee.

“Loki are you nervous?” the king murmured against Loki’s head quietly. Loki didn’t reply and Laufey prompted him further. “You don’t have to be, either man would make a good match for you. Would you tell me why you are so reluctant?”

“I just don’t know who I’d rather be with. Thor is my brother but he doesn’t love me like a wife. Ellwyn is strange to me and I’m afraid of being with him so soon after meeting him. I just don’t know who I would rather end up with; my witless brother who doesn’t know how to hold me or a stranger who wants children out of me?” Loki tugged a braid in frustration and glared at his knees.

Laufey stroked Loki’s hair calmly. “Well I think perhaps you should go with the one who is most likely to give you the life you want. Both will give you children and endless hassles, there is really no avoiding that when you marry someone but it doesn’t need to be so bad.”

Loki sighed and looked up at Laufey. “I’m getting married tonight, that seems bad enough.”

“It doesn’t have to be bad, you cannot change your circumstances Loki. You are a prince and you have responsibilities to your family and your people. Both the people of Asgard and Jotunheim are counting on a merger with you. If you marry Ellwyn you merge Asgard and Jotunheim with Alfheim which can only be good. If you marry Thor you merge Asgard with Jotunheim. Either way your main role is fulfilled.” Laufey looked at Loki and the boy stared at his hands silently, the king sighed and kissed Loki’s head again.

“I know it seems very unfair, all you can do is make the best of whatever happens. Don’t let your fears strangle you Loki, Thor will be very careful with you and Ellwyn will help you stay relaxed so it goes easier. In time you will accept what is given to you and you may even find that you enjoy being married.” Laufey stood and placed Loki down on the chair gently. “Never fear my angel. If they hurt you I will break them.”

Loki smiled weakly up at Laufey and hugged his father carefully. “Thank you Laufey.” He mumbled into the kings shoulder.

After a few minutes Laufey drew back and smiled at Loki.

“Let’s go hm?”

**************************************************

First to fight Loki was Thor and Loki wondered briefly if he should let his brother win and be done with it.

‘No, perhaps if I beat them both I won’t have to marry either.’ Loki thought wistfully.

Thor made the first move, lunging at Loki. The smaller prince dodged and began running around the edge of the arena with Thor chasing him. This continued for a while until Thor realised what Loki was doing.

‘Trying to exhaust me eh?’ Thor thought with a smile as he went to stand in the middle of the arena. Loki stopped and turned to look at him in confusion. Of course Loki’s plan had worked and he ran straight at Thor and began fighting head on. Eventually Thor fell onto his back on the ground with his arms wrapped around Loki so they lay back to chest and Loki gave one hard whack to Thor’s nose with the back of his head and the referee called Loki the winner.

Loki smiled apologetically to Thor and gave him a gentle hug. Thor’s big arms wrapped around him and the thunderer murmured into his ear sympathetically. “I’m sorry brother; I wish you the best of luck in defeating the king and winning your freedom.”

Loki shook his head and led Thor out of the arena. They were immediately separated by healers who wanted to tend to the two.

Loki only had minor cuts and bruises which were taken care of immediately. He felt a slight twinge in his ankle but assumed it was a bruise which had not yet formed and decided to ignore it.

He slowly entered the arena where Ellwyn waited for him and he took up a staff from the weapons rack. Ellwyn didn’t have a weapon but Loki felt threatened enough to want one in his hands.

They circled each other slowly and in the blink of an eye Ellwyn leaped forward and knocked the staff from Loki’s grip and using it to pin the prince against himself.

‘No!’ Loki thought frantically as he struggled to get free. ‘I can’t lose! Not him! I can’t-! Norns help me!’

Then Loki got free with an accidental blow to Ellwyns solar plexus. It was an excellent escape but Loki was flustered by his near end and he blundered hugely as he tried to get his staff back from Ellwyn. The king was more skilled than he had shown in the previous competitions. Loki felt fearful that he was going to lose.

‘I don’t stand a chance.’ He realised with cold dread as he watched almost in slow motion as Ellwyn swung down to Loki’s aching ankle.

He was hit and he fell immediately in pain.

‘I sprained my ankle fighting Thor.’ He realised angrily. ‘Why didn’t I think!?’

It was too late, King Ellwyn had won him. He was going to marry the king of Alfheim.

**********************************

Loki was tended by very quiet healers and he was thankful. He didn’t think he would be able to open his mouth without starting to cry endlessly. He had lost to Ellwyn and was going to be forced to move to Alfheim and have lots of children and rule a strange new realm while being ruled by a strange new husband.

Loki vaguely wished he had lost to Thor, maybe then he would be in a better mood and position.

Laufey was watching him as the healers cleaned his cuts and rubbed salve into his bruises.

When the women were done with him Laufey approached and put Loki in his lap again. Loki pressed into the contact, shivering but not from cold.

“I know you will be alright. I know Ellwyn is a good king, he is a good man, and he will be a good husband and father. I wish I knew how you are feeling.”

Loki opened his mouth but just a dry sob escaped and he fell quiet again, trying to keep himself from crying.

“I guess you are afraid. You don’t want to leave your home here on Asgard, you don’t want to be in a strange realm without a familiar face, you don’t want a baby and I think you are afraid of tonight. Am I right?”

Loki nodded sadly and Laufey just stroked his hair soothingly.

“Everything will work out Loki. Just relax. I plan on accompanying you to Alfheim for a week and then Frigga will be with you for a week and then Thor will be with you for a week. You will see Odin on the last night of each week because Ellwyn has agreed to share dinners here in Asgard on that day every week for the first year.”

Loki fidgeted sullenly “What about tonight?” He whispered.

“Tonight you relax, enjoy it as best as you can and you let Ellwyn guide you through the process. I mean it Loki, you need to just relax and let him guide you, it is less painful if you are relaxed. Above all try to be brave, remember you are doing this as your duty to Asgard, Jotunheim, and Alfheim.”

Loki nodded slowly in response still looking unhappy and tense.

“Come on let’s get you ready.”

***************************************************************

Thor sat in his rooms after the Tournament ended. He had lost and Ellwyn was going to marry Loki.

Thor could feel his heart breaking as he thought of his little brother marrying the king. He loved Loki and he wished he could be the one to marry him but he knew it would never happen now that Loki was engaged. Still he wishes he could have won, for Loki is beautiful and smart and fun to be with.

He would be a suitable queen for Thor….if he wasn’t getting married to the king of Alfheim.

‘It’s just not fair! Loki is so young and sweet. He is innocent and now Ellwyn is going to corrupt him and force him into a life he doesn’t want.’ Thor took a big swing of the ale he had brought to his rooms. He couldn’t risk getting drunk but he needed to soften the blow of losing his brother.

Frigga had come to speak with him about it and had asked one very important question.

“You keep calling him brother. Thor have you considered that your love for Loki is not a romantic love? It may simply be a brotherly love which has increased because of the circumstances.”

Thor had no answer to give her but now that he was alone and thinking about it hard he realised she had a point. He loved Loki and he would marry him anytime, but he couldn’t see himself mounting Loki passionately or helping Loki chase little blond haired green eyed children around to classes and appointments.

Thor smiled weakly, they were brothers and Thor would be damned if he was not there for his brother at the wedding.

***********************************************

Loki walked down the aisle towards Ellwyn feeling like he would either feint or vomit from nerves. Before he knew it Laufey had given him to Ellwyn and Odin began to recite the   
vows Loki was expected to repeat.

Loki’s voice was quiet but he repeated every word the Allfather said and Ellwyn squeezed his hand comfortingly before he recited his own vows to Loki. They exchanged golden rings and Odin banged Gungnir on the ground and declared them married.

Ellwyn leant in closer to Loki kissed him softly to the cheers of their guests. Ellwyn cupped Loki’s left cheek and tilted his head back softly to deepen the kiss with a bit of tongue.

Loki blushed and pulled back out of the kiss when he felt the kings tongue stroke across his lips to beg for entry.

Ellwyn didn’t seem to mind though he took Loki’s hand and led him down the stairs to the feasting hall with their guests following them excitedly.

Once there they all found their seats and Ellwyn and Loki stood to make a speech.

“My friends and family! People of Asgard and people of Jotunheim! It is a joyous occasion when two realms are united under marriage. Tonight we celebrate the unity of three realms by the power of marriage!” Ellwyn boomed confidently and the crowd roared their approval, even the few frost giants were cheering.

“However it has not been easy to get this marriage going. You see Loki had no idea of his heritage until Thor tried to kidnap him in the notion that it would save him from marriage to an old bag like me.” At this the crowd laughed and tittered in amusement.

“I vouched for Loki’s hand long before I knew about his heritage, I knew the moment I first laid eyes on him that I needed to have him in my life.” Ellwyn turned to Loki and wrapped an arm around his waist. Loki put his hands up on Ellwyns chest and blinked demurely at his husbands’ chest.

“While I know that we have many trials and trouble’s ahead of us I know that the blessings we shall be given will far outweigh the curses. I want to thank you Loki.”

Loki looked up in surprise at Ellwyn and the king smiled at him kindly.

“I know you were very unsure about this marriage to begin with, and I have done little to dissuade you from your fears, but I swear to you that I will do my utmost to be a wonderful husband and a great father to your children.”

Loki felt a little choked up he didn’t know what to say so he just leaned forward and kissed Ellwyn gently on the lips much to their guests approval.

“Please my friends! Eat and drink! Celebrate our joyous union as I know we shall!”

Ellwyn kissed Loki again and helped him into a seat. The king served Loki and then himself while all their guests chattered away excitedly about the day’s events and the wedding itself.


	10. The Wedding Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a lot of courage and a lot of encouragement to write and I hope you like it.

Chapter 10: The Wedding Night

Loki was led from the feast by Thor and his mother to prepare for the king. This was the part Loki wasn’t looking forward to. Thor helped him undress and both helped rub in some oils on his skin, the oils smelt sweet and soft and were meant to sooth uneasy brides.

‘Yea….right….they work so well…’ Loki thought disdainfully as the rose scented one was rubbed onto his chest.

“Ellwyn has requested some oil for your skin in case he needs to relax you a bit.” Frigga said conversationally. “I think he understands you very well.”  
Loki sighed and slapped their hands away lightly.

“I don’t think I want to do this mother.” He murmured as he sat down beside the window.

“You don’t have a choice Loki, I know that it’s nerve wreaking. I’m sure you wish you could avoid this and I would let you if I could. You want to scream so everyone will shut up and listen to you. You want to beat Ellwyn to a pulp for making you feel so anxious. You want the floor to swallow you whole. You pray that the bed will be so soft that you’ll slip into the mattress and Ellwyn will never find you.” Loki looked up at Frigga in confusion and surprise.

“I have been where you are Loki, I understand more or less what you are going through. You have responsibility as a prince to do what you must to keep the peace. You have always understood and abided by this, do not stray now my son.”

Loki just nodded and donned the robe Thor offered him while Frigga left to see if Ellwyn had arrived with the witnesses.

“Loki?” Thor asked suddenly and Loki turned to face Thor only to be met with Thor’s demanding lips pressing on his own.

Loki was frozen in shock and Thor drew back slowly.

“Thor? Why did you just-?” Loki couldn’t even finish his sentence he was so stunned.

“I just wanted to see how I feel about you and how you feel about me.” Thor murmured.

“Well you are my brother, that was weird.” Loki deadpanned and Thor grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry I couldn’t let you do this without knowing about how things are between us.”

“You could have just asked you oaf!” Loki laughed and Thor joined him.

Thor looked at Loki seriously when their laughter died down.

“Are you going to be alright with this Loki? Be honest.”

Loki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair “I don’t know, I’m nervous and I’m afraid he will hurt me but I have no choice. I will do my duty to Asgard and to Jotunheim.”

Thor nodded sadly. “I wish you could choose this.”

Thor left Loki then to give him space and Loki frowned.

‘I could choose this….’

*****************************************************

It was too soon that Loki found himself naked in the bed waiting for his husband to join him. He could hear Ellwyn talking happily with a few of his friends and finishing a glass of wine.

The king came behind the curtains which surrounded he bed and he smiled at Loki. Loki weakly tried to smile back but clearly he didn’t do a good job.

“There now Loki, don’t look so terrified. I will not hurt you on purpose.” Ellwyn climbed into the bed beside Loki and lifted Loki’s backside with one hand while the other placed a white fur from Jotunheim under him.

“There, now that is out of the way we can get busy with the important stuff.”

Loki winced at how the king didn’t even lower his voice to speak.

“Don’t worry Loki I ensured that they wouldn’t be able to hear us.” Ellwyn soothed Loki gently and stroked his bride’s side.

Loki shivered nervously as Ellwyn began kissing his ear and neck lovingly, sucking occasionally when he found a tender spot.

Loki jumped when Ellwyn’s hand stopped stroking his side and instead slid down to scratch lightly on his hip. Loki was panting in anxiety and he grabbed Ellwyn’s travelling hand in one of his own.

“Shhh it’s alright Loki. Relax, you are in good hands.”

Loki took a deep breathe trying to calm down. He released it and took another deep breathe but this time Loki shook his head as he exhaled and he turned and pressed himself flush against Ellwyn. Trying to hide his body and stop the king from touching him.

Ellwyn patiently stroked Loki’s back and waited for his breathing to slow. When he deemed Loki calm Ellwyn tilted Loki’s face up and kissed him softly. He allowed his hand to wander down Loki’s side again as he slowly moved Loki onto his back. Ellwyn shifted on top of Loki and continued distracting him with the kiss while he reached for the oil he had requested.

Ellwyn drew out of the kiss and Loki realised in shock he’d been caught but Ellwyn wasn’t doing anything sexual, he was pouring oil over Loki’s chest and belly.

The king kneaded the oil into Loki’s soft flesh, stooping down for a kiss every few minutes when he felt he’d earned it. Loki was becoming a puddle under Ellwyn despite his best efforts to resist.

‘It has to be difficult and miserable! I don’t really want it!’

Try as he might Ellwyn had found just the spot and the perfect pressure. He pressed Loki’s hips firmly and rubbed in circles. Loki found himself lifting his hips when Ellwyn’s fingers strayed towards his lower back.

Ellwyn managed to position himself between Loki’s legs while he massaged the boy’s tension away. Loki kept arching up his hips and Ellwyn had an idea why. The boys lower back was probably killing him from the stress.

Ellwyn shifted his fingers back at the same time that he lowered his head to nip and suck on Loki’s hips and thighs.

Loki whimpered and moaned quietly bucking his hips again. Ellwyn moved his knees under Loki’s backside at that moment and continued rubbing into Loki’s lower back. Ellwyn could see Loki’s manhood beginning to rise and he was sure if he parted the lips further down he would find glinting moisture.

Ellwyn was going to drag this out though. He wanted Loki begging for him so he could be sure the boy was ready and willing.

He nipped and licked and sucked all over Loki’s milky flesh and slid his hands to rub Loki’s firm buttocks hard. Loki gasped a little and his eyes snapped open to look nervously at Ellwyn.

“Shh Loki relax, I’m not doing anything to hurt you. Shhhh…..” Ellwyn slowed down and moved his hands to Loki’s chest and shoulders instead.

He rubbed gently over Loki’s chest, Laufey had warned him to be careful about such a tender area. He rubbed the oil in and dragged his fingers to massage each muscles of Loki’s arms until the boy had relaxed again.

He moved his hands slowly down Loki’s body. Brushing his fingers over Loki’s now very interested manhood. Loki groaned and whined pleadingly but Ellwyn began rubbing oil into each of his thighs instead and down to his buttocks and then back to his knees.

Ellwyn rubbed oil right down Loki’s legs and began rubbing his feet as well. This seemed to cause Loki especial pleasure, Ellwyn could only guess his feet hurt a bit after wearing boots all day. Loki bit his right index finger to muffle the sounds he was making.

All this time Ellwyn hadn’t moved Loki’s backside off of his knees. He pressed Loki’s knees to his chest in order to rub the boy’s feet and it was a bonus that the position opened Loki’s womanly area for him to see.

Loki didn’t notice of course but Ellwyn looked carefully to see how wet Loki was. He was pleased to see Loki’s entrance dripping slightly and he kissed Loki’s ankle soothingly. The same ankle which had been so weak earlier that day.

Ellwyn returned Loki’s legs to stretch out on either side of him and Loki looked at him in confusion. Ellwyn smiled and wrapped his arms around Loki’s waist and straightened his legs out behind himself as he lay down on his bride. He kissed Loki tenderly and Loki shyly responded by pressing his own lips back against Ellwyn’s lips and rubbing his hands up and down Ellwyn’s upper arms. 

Ellwyn was still wearing a dressing gown and Loki’s hands bravely ventured beneath it over his back.

“You may take it off of me if you want to Loki, I won’t be angry.” Ellwyn murmured on Loki’s collarbone.

Loki pushed it off of Ellwyns arms and down his back. Ellwyn knelt and lowered a hand between them to undo the tie and pull the offending gown off completely. Loki’s gaze was immediately drawn to Ellwyn’s arousal, he felt chilled and tense again as Ellwyn lay back down on him.

Loki was suddenly horrifyingly conscious of the length pressing on his hip and sliding lower. Ellwyn was kissing him again and murmuring to him that he needed to just relax and go with it.

Ellwyn’s right hand found its way down Loki’s torso to wrap around his manhood. Loki yelped in surprise and tried to move away but Ellwyn didn’t let him go, he waited for Loki to stop and then he started moving his hand up and down Loki’s cock.

Loki couldn’t help but whine and thrust pitifully into the warm hand on his arousal. Ellwyn squeezed a bit hard and Loki bit his shoulder and thrust more powerfully into the kings hand.

Ellwyn carefully moved his hand beneath Loki’s balls to press into his warmth, he didn’t want to frighten the boy. He was sure it had taken at least an hour to get to this point but it was worth it because far from being exceedingly frightened Loki was aroused and eager for more.

Ellwyn slipped a finger into Loki’s vagina and moved it back and forth against his sweet spot. Loki seemed to be enjoying that attention and Ellwyn added a second finger. Loki’s face scrunched up in pain.

“That hurts.” He bit out and Ellwyn held his hand still.

“It’s alright Loki, you are intact and unused to being stretched so much, just relax and I’ll be gentle.”

Loki relaxed and Ellwyn moved his fingers back and forth until Loki was again lost in pleasure.

Loki wasn’t sure when this became pleasurable instead of terrifying but he was sure he would find out.

Ellwyn withdrew his fingers and stroked Loki’s cheeks comfortingly.

“Hold on to me Loki, I’m going to consummate now.” He positioned his erection against Loki’s entrance and waited for the boy to relax before he pressed in.

Loki was wincing and pleading for him to stop before the head was even in properly. Loki was too untouched and Ellwyn’s size stretched him a bit too much and Ellwyn knew Loki was bleeding onto the white fur Laufey had given him.

“Ah ah please….please stop…pull out please.” Loki whimpered and sobbed in discomfort and pain.

“Shh Loki calm down I cannot withdraw now, it’ll only hurt more if you can’t relax…”

Loki whimpered and it became clear that he couldn’t relax on his own. Ellwyn stroked Loki’s sides comfortingly and whispered soothingly as he continued to press in bit by bit.   
When he was finally completely sheathed inside Loki the boy was in full blown tears and Ellwyn did his best to comfort him.

“Shhhh I’m sorry Loki I’m sorry. I know it hurts just relax…..shhhh….I’m sorry baby it’ll feel better soon just relax shhhh…”

Loki’s cries turned to sobs which turned into hiccoughs.

“Hurts…” he choked out in a pained voice.

“I know it’s because you aren’t used to being so full. I imagine you’ve never penetrated yourself with your fingers.”

Loki blushed and Ellwyn’s suspicions were proven to be true. He stroked Loki’s hair and face soothingly.

“Loki I’m going to thrust now alright? Just relax as best as you can and go with it.”

Loki bit his lip and Ellwyn withdrew slowly and pushed back in gently. Loki was clearly not enjoying it now because of the pain but Ellwyn knew precisely where to strike to help his younger lover. He angled upwards and dragged his cock over Loki’s sweet spot eliciting a sharp mewl from the smaller male.

Suddenly Loki didn’t seem to find it so bad and Ellwyn picked up his thrusts against that spot feeling Loki’s manhood reawakening between them.

‘So close..’ Ellwyn thought with a groan as he set a bone breaking pace in and out of Loki’s tight heat.

“Norns Loki!” Ellwyn was panting against Loki’s neck while Loki moaned and panted in Ellwyns ear. “You feel wonderful.” He growled to the boy.

Loki bucked and gave that beautiful mewl again and thrust his hips down to meet Ellwyn one last time before he was done, Ellwyn grabbed Loki’s neglected need and stroked roughly helping Loki peak. He groaned and panted as Loki clenched around him tighter than before. Driving himself in deeper into Loki than he had previously, Ellwyn released, spurting his hot seed in Loki’s belly with a prayer that it would take root.

Loki whined as he felt something shift inside when Ellwyn came, it seemed that his channel was stretching further.

They lay kissing and panting and groaning quietly for a few minutes before Ellwyn, feeling completely boneless, collapsed on Loki without even removing himself from his brides abused entrance.

Ellwyn removed all enchantments surrounding them and the curtains were drawn back.

Odin stepped forward and murmured a spell to reveal the bonding runes under their flesh. He banged Gungnir on the ground, blessed them and declared them married. Then Odin and all the witnesses left the couple in peace.

It took a while before Loki spoke up.

“Are you going to take it out?” he asked quietly and Ellwyn sighed and looked down at the boy.

“Just wait a little longer Loki, it’s an evolutionary thing the elves are adapted to, it prevents too much of my seed escaping you and disperses my seed in smaller loads.”

Loki just blinked “Oh.”

Ellwyn smiled and kissed the boy.

“You did very well considering how afraid you were Loki. I’m proud of you. How do you feel?”

Loki looked thoughtful for a moment and replied slowly.

“I feel alright I guess. I thought it would be much worse and it did hurt but I thought….”

“You thought I’d rip you in half?” Ellwyn agave Loki a knowing smile and the boy blushed and looked away sheepishly.

“Yea…”

“Loki my dear one, what horror stories have you been dreaming up?”

“Just that one….and some where you are hurting me in other ways and some where you ignore me when I say stop.”

Ellwyn kissed Loki’s forehead. “I will never hurt you on purpose and I will always listen to what you have to say Loki. Never be afraid of me.”

Loki nodded nervously, shifting his hips and wincing when he felt Ellwyn’s knot tug at him. Ellwyn sighed and stroked his bride’s hair.

“I know it’s uncomfortable just try to ignore it, by morning it will be gone.”

Ellwyn manoeuvred them so Loki was lying on top of him and the boy looked at him somewhat mournfully.

“Will it swell up like this all the time?”

“Yes it will Loki, be at peace now, it means we have bonded.” He kissed Loki tenderly and drew the boys head to his chest. “Now sleep.”


	11. Chapter 11: The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that you are all mad at me for taking centuries to update but I am going to get better. This chapter finally came back from my beta and I finally got the time to fix it. Writing will be sporadic because I'm writing exams for the first time in years but by mid November we'll be back on track! Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Chapter 11: The Morning After

Loki woke to hushed voices and warmth all around. He opened his eyes slowly to see Laufey accepting the stained fur from Ellwyn and he sat up quietly. The king was on the other side of the room in his robe with Laufey, and Frigga was arranging the blankets over Loki. It was probably very early morning or very late in the evening. Loki guessed it was the latter because he could hear singing from the feast that was going on without the happy couple.

When Frigga saw that Loki was awake she smiled fondly down at him and opened her mouth to say something but Loki cut her off.

“You lied.” Frigga frowned in confusion and Loki smiled at her. “You said it wouldn’t hurt.”

Frigga smiled at him and shook her head. “Well it’s not my fault, forgive me for not making it a habit to go around looking at the packages of other kings!”

Loki giggled madly into a pillow at this and Frigga sat on the bed beside him.

“It wasn’t that bad was it?” she asked knowingly and Loki grudgingly conceded.

“He was kind to me, not the boorish oaf I expected.”

Frigga smiled and kissed his forehead before standing and straightening the blanket.

“I must go back to the celebrations with Laufey now, will you and Ellwyn be joining us?”

Loki looked at his mother as though she had grown two heads.

“Mother don’t be ridiculous! Everyone will know what we just did!” Loki didn’t think his face had ever felt so hot before and he was certain it could put Thor’s cape to shame.

Frigga cocked a brow at him “So? Whether you come out now or in two years everyone will know what you have done together. You are married, married people go at it vigorously.”

Loki gasped in horror and hid his face in the pillow again. Frigga laughed and patted him on the head.

“I will leave you now, your husband is coming.”

Loki looked up in mild alarm and saw that Ellwyn was coming back to the bed while Frigga and Laufey left the room.

The older man walked to the other side of the bed so that he was behind Loki and removed his robe before finally slipping under the covers. He sidled up to Loki and wrapped his arms around the smaller male, spooning him comfortably.

Ellwyn and Loki were quiet for a while and Loki thought eventually that the king had gone back to sleep. Ellwyn began nibbling on Loki’s ear and kissing his neck softly.

“Vigorously indeed mother….” Loki muttered to himself.

Ellwyn made a quiet sound and murmured in Loki’s ear. “What was that Loki?”

“Nothing just talking to myself….” Loki muttered back and Ellwyn just stroked his brides side gently.

“Me thinks you need to sleep, talking to oneself may be a sign of either exhaustion or hyperactivity.” Ellwyn teasingly tugged a strand of Loki’s hair.

Loki rolled over onto his back and looked up at his husband. Ellwyn was propped up on his right elbow and looked down at Loki with a fond smile.

Loki lost himself in thought while looking into his husbands bright eyes. He had enjoyed the intimacy Ellwyn had given him, the massage had been heavenly especially on his aching feet and back, the only part that made him cringe was when he was first entered. It had hurt more than the healer and his mother had said it would. He was a little put out about it but Ellwyn had guided him through it rather well.

Ellwyn sighed and stroked Loki’s cheek and hair gently.

“Still thinking about the negatives?”

Loki blushed and gave Ellwyn a look, the king chuckled and leaned down to kiss Loki.

“Loki I hope you realise that as my wife I expect you to be honest and forthcoming with me about any of your concerns. I know you have questions, ask them.”

Loki gnawed his lip and glanced up at Ellwyn nervously while his fingers fidgeted with the blanket.

“Why didn’t you hurt me like I thought you would? I mean it’s not like my feelings matter, other men don’t care what their wives feel.” Loki was so quiet that Ellwyn strained a little to hear him.

The king looked sympathetically at Loki for a moment and tried to think of the best way to answer him.

“Loki you are my wife and you are my queen and you will be the mother of my children. I want you to be happy and healthy for your own sake and for the sake of those who need you to be strong.”

Loki just shook his head and didn’t answer. Ellwyn shifted closer and pressed a kiss to his lips gently.

Loki sighed nervously and inched away a little. “I don’t want to…”

Ellwyn looked down at him silently and nodded. “I wasn’t going to take it further than that Loki. Tomorrow night we can think of such things, for now get some sleep.”

Loki turned his back to Ellwyn and tried to relax as he felt the king spooning him again.

‘How do you expect me to sleep when I have tomorrow night to worry about?!’ Loki thought with a mental groan.

**************************************************************

Frigga lay facing Odin with a content smile. The wedding had been a success, and Frigga had been able to reassure herself about Loki’s condition after much begging and pleading with Odin. Now she contentedly lay with her husband watching him as he watched her. She leaned forward to kiss his lips softly.

“I love you.” She whispered with a smile.

Odin smiled calmly back at her and leaned in to give her a tender kiss. “I love you too Frigga.”

They twined their fingers together and rested their foreheads together. It was a special intimacy only age could give them. Coupling was no longer part of their lives as they were both far beyond the age to coordinate such a thing, and with Odin’s health Frigga didn’t dare overdoing him. This new intimacy of cuddling and kissing was enough for them both, Frigga would confess that she actually preferred it. Odin would never understand why but she liked being close without being expected to move around a lot. Yes age certainly made Frigga lazy.

She sniggered and Odin cocked his brow at her questioningly.

“Nothing my love, just a thought about how lazy I’m getting.”

Odin chuckled quietly. “Getting?”

Frigga slapped his arm crossly but smiled at him. “You are mean to me.”

“Proof that I love you.”

Frigga pursed her lips and shook her head. She couldn’t argue with that logic. It had always been Odin’s way. He would lie and push away those he loved because he loved them and nothing would ever change that.

“Loki seemed well when I saw him.” She murmured, Odin shifted imperceptibly closer and started paying attention. “He said it hurt but he was fine.”

“The stain wasn’t bad. I’m sure he will become accustomed to marriage.” Odin said after a moment of contemplation.

Frigga nodded. It wasn’t the answer she wanted but at least he hadn’t ignored her. Honestly she wasn’t sure what she wanted to hear. She guessed she wanted some comfort after the stressful weeks she had experienced alongside Loki. Or perhaps she was looking for some reassurance that it would be alright. Either way Odin hadn’t satisfied her.

He knew immediately that she was upset. “What is wrong my pet?” he murmured soothingly.

“I don’t know, I am glad Loki is alright but something tells me he will have a lot of problems ahead of him. I just wanted some comfort or something….” She trailed off uncertainly and looked away from Odin.

He sighed and cuddled her against his side. “I’m sorry I should have realised how stressful this all must have been for you.”

Frigga nuzzled in closer and hummed sadly.

“What can I do to make it up to you Frigga?”

She looked up at him and shook her head with a smile. “This is enough my husband. I worry for Loki and always will but perhaps that is why he has found such an excellent husband. I taught him to take the best.” Frigga kissed Odin’s lips gently and he shook his head.

“Go to sleep my wife, we have a long day tomorrow.”

********************************

When Loki woke up again it was morning and the sun shone brightly into his eyes. He turned onto his back and stretched his arms high above his head. It pulled his back nice and loose but he cringed when he felt his passage sting in protest to the movement. He froze at the reminder; he was married to the king of Alfheim. He slowly turned his head to Ellwyns side of the bed and sighed in relief when he saw the king wasn’t there. Then Loki frowned and sat up.

Where was the king? Surely he hadn’t left for Alfheim? He had to take Loki with after all. Loki felt his breathe hitch slightly. What if the king had only married Loki for the experience of bedding him once? What if Loki was nothing more than a conquest to the king? He felt something in his chest pang at the thought. While he didn’t love or care for the king Loki had thought that their night had meant something. The idea that he could have been played hurt him and distracted his thoughts.

“Loki?” it was Ellwyn standing in the doorway with a tray of food.

He was frowning in concern and approached Loki quickly. Loki realised miserably that he had been hyperventilating as his thoughts had become more and more disturbing. Ellwyn placed the tray of food on the table and grasped Loki’s upper arms firmly. Loki tried to slow his breathing as he watched the king sit down on the bed in front of him.

“It’s alright Loki, we are in Asgard and we are safe.” The king soothed his bride kindly.

He sighed and drew Loki in for a gentle hug which Loki returned nervously. He couldn’t help but take comfort in the kings embrace, there was something grounding about being held so tightly. Still breathing heavily Loki hid his face in the kings neck. Ellwyn stroked his back and kissed his temple, Loki was glad the king didn’t try to speak, he would have been in tears if he tried to find his voice.

When Loki’s breathing evened out and he felt calmer he drew away from Ellwyn slowly and stared at his lap. The king shifted and brought the tray to sit between them.

“I went out to get breakfast so we could eat. Everyone else is still sleeping off the alcohol.” Ellwyn said quietly as he handed Loki a cup of apple juice and a plate of breakfast foods.

Loki accepted it quietly and thanked the king. They ate in silence.

“I suppose I should have left a note or something so you wouldn’t worry. I’m sorry Loki.” Ellwyn leaned forward to kiss his brides forehead.

Loki shrugged. “It’s alright, you don’t have to do anything for me.”

Ellwyn observed Loki curiously but didn’t answer. “We will be leaving for Alfheim after lunch with your parents. Until then we are to spend time together in here.”

Loki swallowed nervously and nodded. “What will we do until lunch?”

Ellwyn shifted their plates off of the bed and moved closer to Loki. He leaned in to kiss his wife softly. “I thought we might become acquainted with one another.”

Loki shivered nervously and awkwardly pressed Ellwyn away. The king shifted back without argument and watched Loki as the younger male battled with himself.

Finally Loki lay down on his side with his back to the king and Ellwyn lay down to spoon against him.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do right now, but we will be intimate again Loki, I want a family with you. I don’t mean to hurt you or upset you, I just want to have a happy life with you.” Ellwyn murmured to the back of Loki’s head. “Understand?”

Loki nodded silently.

“Good. You may sleep until lunchtime. I will wake you up.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Reviews!


End file.
